Harry Potter and Eternity of the Heart
by SeriouslySnape
Summary: What does a vampire, an obliviated Auror and an uncontrollable legilimens have to do with the defeat of Voldemort? Everything. Takes place after Goblet of Fire. SSOC, RLOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi all! This is actually a story I'm doing for the National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) where you need to write a 50,000 word novel in thirty days. I have not forgotten about my other story but I really wanted to try this out. So bear with me as I attempt to meet my word count and hopefully have a great story by the end of the month. Wish me luck, please!

Harry Potter and Eternity of the Heart

Chapter One: Magic in America

_Ridgefield Psychiatric Ward _

_Ridgefield, New York, United States of America_

_June, 1995_

She had walked the world for close to four hundred years and there were still places that caused a shiver to run down her spine. Ridgefield Psychiatric Ward was definitely on the top of the list. The stinging scent of bleach and antiseptic burned her nose and she tried to not to wrinkle it in disgust. The buzzing of the gates and the wary looks of guards only caused to remind her of Azkaban. And listening to the shrieks, manically laughter and hard look of the guards almost made her wish for Dementor's. At least she had the chance of using a patronus to protect herself. Come to think of it, she would at least be able to use magic to defend herself without having to obliviate a whole psych ward.

Finally the door she was looking for came into view, not that it was better than the rest of the place but at least she was with one of her own on the other side. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her wire rim glasses up her nose and opened the door. The room was white, same as everything else in the building. There was a single bed in the back of the room and a small bathroom in the corner across from the bed. The occupant was sitting on the side of the bed, head bent and rocking back and forth slightly.

She sat in the only chair in the room and addressed the raven haired girl. "Good morning, Zephyr. How are you doing today?"

The girl raised her onyx eyes and peered at her between curtains of black hair with unhidden loathing.

"Do you remember me, Zephyr?"

The girl shifted. "You're the vampire."

"Close enough. Did you draw a picture for me like I asked?"

Zephyr reached under her mattress and tossed the woman a stack of papers. The woman, who was a fair as Zephyr was dark, picked up the sheets of paper with a calm air. When they were gathered and neatly stacked, she slipped them into her leather briefcase.

"Lorien."

The woman sat up straighter in the chair. "Yes, Zephyr?"

The dark eyes met the gray ones with such intensity but Lorien held the stare. Finally, Zephyr spoke. "You're the vampire."

Lorien tucked a long strand of her white hair behind her ear. "Anything else?"

Zephyr fixed her with her dark eyes again. "He's back."

"Who is?"

Zephyr rolled her eyes. "You Know Who."

"No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"You Know Who, He Who Must Not Be Named," She lowered her voice. "Voldemort."

Lorien crossed her legs in an effort to hide her uncomfortable feeling of where the conversation was going. "What do you mean 'he's back?'"

"In his body. Free movement." Zephyr stood up and stretched out her willowy arms. "No longer reliant on the rat and snake."

Lorien's eyebrow's lifted. "A rat and snake? They're enemies, Zephyr. How could they work together to help him?"

"They won't for long. Enemies are enemies." She stopped moving and became stone still. "Vampire and human."

"I'm not your enemy, Zephyr. I'm here to help you."

She gave Lorien a disbelieving look before sitting down on her bed, facing the wall. Lorien sat there in hope that Zephyr would start talking again. After five minutes, Zephyr hadn't moved and Lorien realized that the girl was done talking. Girl…Zephyr was going on twenty-one now. She was getting to be far from a girl and Lorien realized she couldn't keep her locked up like this. She could always show up at Hogwarts, Zephyr in tow, and drop her on her father's doorstep. She hid a smile, imagining the look on his face when she would tell him he had a daughter, let alone a mentally unstable one.

"Last chance to say anything, Zephyr."

She kept her back towards Lorien without any hint of hearing her. Lorien sighed and picked up her briefcase. "Good bye, Zephyr." Still, no response so Lorien stood up and left the room. She briefly nodded to the guards on her way out before turning in her visitor's badge and heading out the front door. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, put her sunglasses on and went to her car. The sun prickled her skin despite the short walk to the BMW.

Lorien would have to contact Dumbledore when she got home. Most of the time Zephyr spoke nonsense but on occasion she was startling clear in her speech. If Voldemort had returned to a corporeal body then it would spell a horrible disaster for the Wizarding world. Zephyr had been right in her assessment that Lorien was a vampire. She hoped that Zephyr had been wrong about Voldemort's return but something told her in her gut that that was not the case.

* * *

Alena Swanson had always had a feeling in the back of her mind that she was forgetting something. She didn't know when the feeling started but there was always something in the back of her mind that kept telling her there was something missing. But just like any other day, she pushed the feeling away and started her day. She had just finished all her classes for her abnormal psychology degree and was to start her internship at Ridgefield that day.

She wore her best suit and spiked her short black hair. She had heard some disturbing things about Ridgefield but nothing was going to spoil her excitement. She checked in with the nurse on duty, who had her name tag ready for her. She met her mentor, a steel gray headed man named Dr. Solomon. He showed her to the locker rooms, where she would need to change into scrubs. So much for wearing her best suit. Once she was dressed in her scrubs, name tag in place, Dr. Solomon handed her a clip board and started down a hallway.

"Mrs. Johnson is schizophrenic. If she appears calm, then it's a good day. If she restless and agitated, don't go in the room unless you have at least two guards with you."

Alena made a note off to the side of Mrs. Johnson's name. They continued down the hallway, Dr. Solomon telling her briefly about each patient on the floor and how to approach them. She noticed that he skipped over one door, number 125.

"Dr. Solomon?"

"Yes?"

"What about this patient?" She looked down on her chart. "Zephyr Fawkes."

Solomon took a deep breath. "Ms. Fawkes has her own nurse and worker that deal with her. I would advise you to leave her alone at all cost. For the most part, she has been harmless but when she goes into a rage, well, let me just say the last person who went in there when she was agitated spent three weeks in the local hospital. Four days of that stay was in the ICU."

Alena quickly drew a line across Zephyr's name before giving the door one last wary glance and then continuing on with her tour.

* * *

Lorien had sent word to the American Witches and Wizards Association that she needed to speak with Albus Dumbledore immediately. If they had any question as to why she wished to speak with him rather than the British Minister of Magic, they kept it to themselves. The AWAWA was located in the heart of the New York City, unbeknownst to the many muggles who lived and worked around them. To their eye, it was a burnt out building that the city had seemed to forgotten at the corner of 11th and Vine. But to the magical eye, it one of the most elegant constructions in all of the magical places, save perhaps to Hogwarts. By the time she had walked the marble halls to the top most floor and opened the door into her office, Dumbledore was already waiting for her. This did not bode well at all.

"I would have come to Hogwarts for you, Albus. I know you just finished another Tri-Wizard Tournament and no doubt you're very busy with guests."

He looked weary and burdened as he sat down in the plush chair in front of her desk. "I'm afraid I am far more busy with just guests."

Lorien took out the papers that Zephyr had thrown at her and started shuffling through them to hide the shakiness in her hands. "Is it true then? He's returned?"

All sense of tiredness seemed to leave the wizened man before her. "How did you find out?"

She merely placed the pages on her mahogany desk. Each page had just a portion of the larger picture and when she arranged them properly, a disturbing sketch of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth stared up at them.

Dumbledore touched the edge of the page closest to him. "The Dark Mark. Zephyr?"

Lorien nodded. "She told me today at our meeting that he's returned. She even said his name. She mentioned a rat and snake. She said that he was no longer reliant on them. Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I'm afraid I do but what scares me even more is that she knows. Peter Pettigrew was an animangus."

"Pettigrew?" Lorien shuffled through her mind to call up a face with the name. "Isn't he the one that betrayed James and Lily?"

"The one. His animangus form is a rat. From reports that I've had, it appears he's the one that has been playing nursemaid to the feeble Voldemort. The snake is his favored pet called Nagini. How do you think she came by this information?"

"Very easily most likely. Distance has no effect on her use of legilimency. Add that to the fact that she has no filter or control of who's thoughts she invades, she could have picked up on this at anytime. How many other people know about his return?"

Dumbledore sat back in the chair with a heavy sigh. "Many people know. Few believe. We were unaware that someone had infiltrated the staff at Hogwarts, something that I fully blame myself for. He was the one that sent Harry and another student directly to Voldemort. Harry himself witnessed the entire rebirth ceremony."

"And what of the other student?"

"He was killed immediately."

"I'm sorry, Albus."

"If I had only paid more attention…"

Lorien gave him a weak smile. "The muggles have a saying that goes 'Hindsight is always 20/20.' I have four hundred years of hindsight to ruffle through. I don't even want to think of the mistakes that could have been adverted if I had paid more attention. Zephyr," Lorien started to gather up the papers again, "would be one of them."

"We thought Fiona could help him, dissuade him from making a terrible decision."

"And all we got out of it was one severely disturbed child we had to put into hiding. How is Fiona doing?"

"Still in hiding. He thinks she's dead and I can't help but wonder if he should know. I'm growing weary of keeping secrets."

"Does he truly regret his decision?"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "I'm certain of it."

"Let me think about this," Lorien said at length. "Perhaps it would be prudent to tell him but I'm not certain if telling him would be best for now. I'm sure Hogwarts needs you, Harry will need you as well. If anything develops here, I'll be sure to contact you."

"Thank you, Lorien. I may contact you soon to gain some advice."

"Are you planning on reforming the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I'm afraid that is a definite possibility."

"Well, you know where I stand. Just give me the word and I'll start contacting some of my people, feel them out as to where their loyalties lie."

"That would be greatly appreciated. Perhaps you should start now."

Lorien nodded. "Very well. I'll contact Boris this evening."

* * *

Zephyr paced her small room like a caged tiger stalking in front of the metal bars at the zoo. So many thoughts were assaulting her at the moment. So many doubts of his return and yet she had seen into the minds of his most faithful and most deceived. Voldemort had returned. And she needed to be there…England….London…12 Grimmauld Place…that was where she needed to go. That was where the one who Voldemort feared was going to set up his headquarters.

She heard someone coming down the hall and latched onto their mental waves. It was a woman, she was nervous and was trying to process a lot of information. There was something odd in her mind, as if a barrier had been placed there. Interesting. Her name was Alena and she was very kind hearted. Perfect. Zephyr dug her fingernails into her arm and scratched herself so hard she drew blood. She went to the door and began beating on it as hard as she could, purposefully smearing some of the blood on the small window that looked into her room.

"Help me!" Zephyr did her best to sound panicked. "I've hurt myself! Help me!"

Alena's mind was startled and then after she heard the comment of being hurt became increasingly worried. She called for someone to come but the guards were half asleep by now and most of the doctors in the facility had gone home for the night.

"Please!" Zephyr begged and sure enough the lock on the door clicked. Zephyr ran to the middle of the room. Lorien, smart, old Lorien had forgotten to take back the pencil she had given her when she asked for those drawings. Zephyr held it close to her, hiding it from the timid woman who was inching her way into the room.

"Zephyr, that's your name right, honey? Are you okay?"

But Zephyr could hear her thoughts and all she was thinking was _Please, dear God, don't let her hurt me._ Well, maybe she wouldn't hurt her. It would be much easier to get out of the place if she had a hostage. Yes, that would be the way to go. Unless…Zephyr turned her head, looking over her shoulder and fixed the young intern with a steady glare. The woman had violet eyes…Zephyr had never seen that before. She invaded the woman's mind and seized control very quickly.

_Stand up._

Alena obeyed and stood to her feet, her hands had fallen limply at her sides. She was Zephyr's puppet for as long as she needed her to be.

_We're going to go outside now and if anyone asks you, I was feeling ill and you thought fresh air would do me good. You are to say that I am very docile and we have become friends and have no need of any assistance. _

"Let's go outside," Alena said in a semi-flat voice. "It would do you good."

Zephyr smiled a the ease she had gained control over Alena despite the strange barrier she felt earlier. She grabbed some extra clothes and threw them into a well worn canvas bag before following the calm Alena down the hallway of the ward. Zephyr knew that Lorien has set up anti-apparating charms around the entire facility and she wasn't sure where the boundary was.

"Alena, do you have a car?"

"Yes."

"Let's go for a ride, shall we?"

"If that's what you want."

Zephyr held her breath as they passed through lobby of the ward. The night guard on duty stopped them but Alena parroted back exactly what Zephyr had told her to say. The guard look suspicious and she was ready to pounce on his brain too if need be. But he allowed them to pass but she could see he was going to call Lorien to see if this was permissible. It wouldn't matter really. They would be long gone before Lorien even got the call.

Alena led her to a small two door car. Zephyr slid into the passenger side, allowing Alena to drive since Zephyr wasn't quite sure she could remember how to drive. She shuffled through Alena's mind and found a local ice cream shop that was a good fifteen miles away. Surely Lorien couldn't have set up her barriers that far away.

"Let's go get some ice cream."

Alena nodded her head, started the car and pulled out of the lot. Zephyr still kept her presence in the woman's mind and would continue to until they arrived at the ice cream place but it allowed Zephyr a moment to breathe. She knew there was something horribly wrong with her mind. Her thoughts were splintered into shards that didn't connect all the time. Other people's thoughts constantly came in and out and she had a difficult time telling which thoughts were hers and which were not. She also knew Lorien was just trying to help her piece everything back together but it wasn't working. The vampire had twenty years to fix her and was still at loss. No, the only person who could help her was either her father or Dumbledore. And then, if they failed her, her last resort would have to be Voldemort himself.


	2. It's All Downhill From Here

Author's Notes: Thank you to my one reviewer, Dollar Diamond Ring! I'm glad you think it's interesting and thank you so much for your support! It really meant alot of me.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off this story, it is only for fun. The wonderfulness of Harry Potter and his world belong to Jo.

Chapter Two: All Downhill from Here

Alena blinked a few times and felt like she was just waking up. The last thing she remembered was going into a patient's room and then she was staring at a Rita's Water Ice sign. She scanned the parking area and saw the slight figure of a raven haired girl picking her way through the small crowd that had gathered on the warm early summer day. Fawkes. Zephyr Fawkes was the patient she had gone into the room to check on. Without thinking, Alena got out of her car and sprinted towards the retreating figure.

"Zephyr!"

The girl looked over her shoulder and bolted through the crowd. Alena took pursuit, hoping Zephyr could explain how they came to be here. Instead of pushing through people, Alena skirted around the people. She felt some sort of hidden drive come up to the surface as she pursued the young girl. Sure enough, Zephyr pushed her way out of the crowd and Alena was right there.

"Gotcha!" Alena successfully grabbed a hold of Zephyr's shirt but then the strangest thing happened. She felt as if the entire world was spinning and for a very long time. Frightened, she held onto Zephyr's shirt even tighter until the spinning stopped. When things slowed and came back into focus she found herself in a dark alley. The sounds of traffic assaulted her ears but at the moment, it was just her and a very disgruntled looking Zephyr.

"What…Where…"

Zephyr let out an exasperated sigh. "I hate passengers."

"What just happened? Passenger to where?"

"We just apparated," she answer in a bored tone. "I suppose I just can't leave you here, can I?"

"Where is 'here?'"

"London."

"London," Alena repeated. "As in England?"

Zephyr shoved her hands into her jean pockets and blew a strand of black hair out of her face. "Yeah."

"How the hell did we get to England?!"

"I told you," Zephyr was sounded annoyed now, "we apparated."

Alena rolled the word over in her mind. Something told her she should know the meaning of the word. Zephyr was even acting like she should know the meaning. But for the life of her, Alena couldn't come up with a suitable definition. "Is it, like, time travel?"

"Space jumping," Zephyr squeezed her eyes shut and sported a serious look of concentration. "Teleporting, I mean."

"How am I suppose to get back to the United States?"

Zephyr shrugged. "How would you normally get here?"

"By plane."

"There you go," Zephyr started walking away. "Bon voyage."

"However," Alena stated, "to take a plane I have to have money, identification and my passport. All of which are still IN THE UNITED STATES!" She was not one given to fits of rage, shouting or pulling of hair, all of which she was doing at this point. She never exceeded the speed limit, got drunk or even smoked. The idea of being in a foreign country with no passport and no money seriously did not sit well with her. Alena dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and tried not to hyperventilate.

* * *

Zephyr felt bad for the woman in front of her but she really didn't know what to do for her. Apparating from the United States to England, with a passenger no less, had left her extremely drained. She didn't have her license which only meant the Ministry of Magic could, and most likely would, be looking for her so staying in one place wasn't going to be an option. She hadn't even used magic in so long it was an true effort to even think of doing a simple calming spell at this point. Not to mention, she didn't even have a wand.

For some reason, though, being around this strange woman calmed her over active mind. The thoughts didn't come so jumbled and Zephyr found herself thinking clearly, or at least clearer than what she was used to. It was most likely due to the fact that a large percentage of this woman's memories were gone or shielded from her. Perhaps she could use this woman's simple mind to help get her thoughts across to her father and Dumbledore. Or Lorien, if the vampire found her first.

"If you want to," Zephyr said, concentrating on each word so it would come out precisely and understandable, "you can stick around with me until you figure out what to do."

The woman lowered her hands from her face and she had that look of someone who had given up trying to make sense of things. Zephyr couldn't decide if this was good or bad but the woman nodded her head in agreement.

"What's your name?"

"Alena. Alena Swanson."

"Okay. Let's go catch a cab."

"We have no money."

Zephyr pulled out a man's wallet. "I lifted it from a guy at that ice cream place."

"Lovely," Alena said but Zephyr had the impression that she meant anything but that. Zephyr shrugged once more and headed out of the alley and noticed that despite Alena's misgivings, she had followed her to the curb. A taxi pulled up immediately and Zephyr opened the back door and slid across to the other side of the back seat. She watched Alena pause before getting into the car as well. As soon as the door was closed, all the doors locked by themselves. Zephyr had been enjoying the lack of so many voices in her head, she failed to scan the cab driver's mind. Alena tried to unlock the door but Zephyr knew it was useless. All she could now was wait it out and berate herself for not being more careful.

"What's going on now?" Alena asked, panic creeping into her voice.

Zephyr gripped the edge of her seat as she stared at the leering eyes reflected in the rear view mirror. She tried to get a hold of his mind was it was completely closed off to her. "Death Eater."

She heard Alena take a shaky breath. "What's a Death Eater?"

The driver let out a wheezy giggle. "You're about to find out, dearie."

* * *

Lorien brushed off her emerald green robes as she stepped out from Dumbledore's office fireplace. The portraits that were still awake at the late hour hailed her in greeting. She had been an advisor to many of them, and shunned by some of them as well. But one greeting she didn't expect and didn't necessarily welcome. Lorien noted with a frown that Fawkes' perch was vacant.

A red haired woman was wringing her pale, long fingered hands and fixed her with worried blue eyes.

"It's Zephyr, isn't it? Lorien, tell me what's happened."

"I can't right now, Fiona. I need to speak with Dumbledore."

"He's off at the moment. Securing the new Headquarters. If it has to do with Zephyr it's my right to know."

Lorien tried to calm the pacing woman just as she would have calmed a human victim. She had gotten so good at calming people for the sole purpose of reasoning with them that the temptation to drink human blood no longer affected her.

"Fiona, please," she said in measured tones, "sit down. Everything will-"

"Don't do this! I know what you're trying to do so just stop it!"

"Fine, Zephyr is missing."

Fiona's blue eyes blazed. "How could you lose her? My daughter. My only child."

"Considering who her parents are, I would think you would appreciate the handful she can be at times."

The door to the office opened and both women fell silent as Minerva McGonagall hurried into the room. "What in heaven's name is going on in here?" Her beady eyes quickly took in the scene. "Lorien, I assume you're here to speak with Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Minerva. It is most urgent."

"Urgent?" Fiona burst out, "First my daughter is missing and now it's urgent?"

McGonagall turned towards the red head. "And you, Fiona, you know better than to show yourself without the door being properly warded."

"Minerva, it's Zephyr, she's missing."

"And a lot of good it would do her, you being found out after twenty years of hiding," McGonagall shot back. "Off you go then, back on the perch."

Fiona gave Lorien and McGonagall loathsome looks before transforming back into the scarlet plumed phoenix and settled, quite unhappily, back on the perch at Dumbledore's desk. Satisfied with that, McGonagall turned to one of the portraits. "Phineas."

"Yes, Professor?" came the familiar sly, snide voice. Lorien remembered he was one of the Headmasters who quickly dismissed her from his advisory board. Perhaps he could have been slightly more well liked had he taken her advice of having a personality replacement.

"Could you go to 12 Grimmauld Place and tell Dumbledore he is needed directly?"

He gave a slight sneer and a half bow. "Of course."

Lorien watched him move out of his frame before turning towards McGonagall. "How's Harry holding up?"

McGonagall shrugged wearily. "We sent him home. I suggested to Albus that we allow him to go home with the Weasley's for the summer but he wouldn't hear of it."

Lorien knew why though she wasn't about to say anything in front of Minerva. She had briefly met Harry Potter when he was a three year old. She was in England on business, attempting to forge a trusting relationship between the Ministry of Magic and the American Witches and Wizard's Association. Before she left to return to the States, she had dropped by 4 Privet Drive, posing as someone who had the wrong house number. She had caught a glimpse of him however, peering curiously around his uncle's tree trunk like legs. She could feel the protective charm from two years ago radiating off of him and that was more than enough to satisfy her doubts of the protection.

"How are things in America?"

Lorien welcomed the change of topic. "Very interesting and busy. We're trying to set up satellite offices across the continent but finding magically people to staff these offices has proved difficult."

"Any more Death Eater attacks?"

"Not since the last outbreak five years ago though I have all my Auror's on alert at the moment."

McGonagall pursed her lips. "You know then."

Lorien nodded her head. "Albus and I have already had one meeting today. I'm certain he will not be pleased to see me again."

Just as she spoke the words, the fireplace erupted in green flames and Dumbledore appeared. "Phineas just told me you were here, Lorien. Has something happened?" He went over to his desk and stroked the agitated phoenix who was clicking her beak.

"I'm afraid so," Lorien answered, sitting down across from him. McGonagall took the other vacant seat in front of the desk. "It seems Zephyr has gone missing. She apparently took control of one of the interns at the clinic, who drove her off site where she apparated. We don't know where she went."

"And what of the intern?" Dumbledore asked.

"My Auror's found the woman's car but no sign of her. They were able to track Zephyr to that same location but after that the trial went cold."

"I'll alert some of the Order to her possible presence here in Britain, those who I believe could take her into custody without extraneous force."

Lorien shifted in her chair. It took a lot to make her uncomfortable and this situation certainly did. "There's more, I'm afraid."

"More?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"This intern that Zephyr took with her. When my people found the car, they found the woman's wallet in there as well, along with a photo identification." Lorien pulled the New York State driver's license from her robes and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Surely this isn't the same woman…"

Lorien closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. "I believe it is. She looks exactly like her and the last we heard, Gilderoy Lockhart was going to be interviewing her for his book on the American Death Eater attacks. After it came out that he was taking other people's stories and passing them off as his own by obliterating their memories, it made sense why she disappeared."

Dumbledore passed the plastic rectangle over to McGonagall who gazed down at the picture for a matter of seconds. "Alena Swanson? Wasn't she the head American Auror during the Death attacks?"

Lorien nodded. "The one and same. Apparently, she has no recollection whatsoever of being an Auror. After she woke up with amnesia, I thought it best to let her start her life again. She had seen so many horrible things during that time I actually envied her the loss of those memories." She gave Dumbledore a knowing look. "A fallacy in my judgment. Regardless, however, she needs to be found and quickly. An Auror who doesn't remember she's an Auror and a severely unbalanced legilimens do not make for a quiet traveling couple. They're going to be easy to spot and with the Death Eaters wanting to celebrate the return of their leader, both women would make fine targets."


	3. Into the Snake's Nest

Chapter Three: Into the Snake's Nest

Alena tried not to think of all the horrible things that could befall her and Zephyr. The driver looked liked he had escaped from a psych ward himself and was hoping that Zephyr might be able to get them out this situation. But all the black haired girl was doing was staring straight ahead, her knuckles white from gripping the seat.

"You got a wand, sweetie?"

Zephyr's jaw tensed. "No."

There came that wheezy giggle again. "Guess I'll just have to frisk ya when we get there. You too, spiky."

Alena watched as bustling London passed before her eyes and soon dark rolling hills replaced the brightly lit streets. She had to think of an escape plan. As soon as the man stopped the cab, he would have to unlock the doors. They could make a break for it then. They outnumbered him two to one. She tried to get Zephyr's eye to communicate her intent to fight but the other girl kept her eyes forward and unblinking.

"Almost there, sweets."

Zephyr moved slightly on the vinyl. "He's not going to be there."

"Who?" the driver and Alena asked in unison. But Zephyr remained silent. It wasn't long before the car rolled to a stop in front of a large gate. Alena had her hand her on the door handle but as soon as the door unlocked, it swung open and she was face to face with a dark haired, heavily lidded eyed woman. A cruel smile tugged at the woman's thin lips.

"What do we have here?" she asked in a hard voice. Before she could do anything in defense, the cruel looking woman grabbed her arm in a vice like grip and yanked Alena from the car. She tried to break the woman's grip but failed miserably. The woman laughed. "Look at this, Amycus! You got one with some fire! Perhaps the Dark Lord himself would like a go at this one."

"Naw Bella," the driver, Amycus, said, keeping a strong grip on a very complacent looking Zephyr. "She's a muggle. He wouldn't lay a wand on her."

"Pity. Well, perhaps Snape. He's been locked up in that school with that muggle-lover Dumbledore for the last thirteen years. He'll probably like a little," she raked her eyes over Alena, "outlet for his frustrations."

"Severus Tobias Snape."

Everyone gathered at the massive black gates turned to look at Zephyr. She had said the name so quietly but with such confidence she had effectively quieted the entire group. The woman, Bella, drug Alena over to where Zephyr and Amycus were standing.

"Do you know Severus Snape?"

Zephyr looked directly into Bella's face, her black eyes glinting in the dim light. "Not as well as you do. Bellatrix Druella Black Lestrange."

Alena wasn't sure why, but what Zephyr said had all of them spell bound. Bellatrix pointed a thin stick in Zephyr's direction. "Now, the Dark Lord will be interested in that one."

"Would you get rid of this unsightly contraption!"

Alena whipped her head around to see a tall figure with long, gleaming hair stalking out from the gate. He had spoken in refined tones, even though they were short and clipped.

"Lucius," Bella laughed. "Amycus found our entertainment for the night. Don't be so harsh on him."

The man looked over Zephyr briefly before turning cold grey eyes to Alena. She watched as they widened in surprise. "Don't you know who that is?" He drew a similar stick to what Bella was holding from a black cloak and Alena felt ropes wrap themselves around her torso. The force of it knocked her to the ground. This really was getting stranger by the minute. The man looked astonished as he faced the other two. "This is Alena Swanson."

"How do you know me?" The words came out of her mouth before she even had a chance to stop them. She figured she wouldn't get all the answers she wanted but at least she could get some.

"Oh, I don't know you personally," he said, roughly hauling her to her feet. "But I have heard of your exploits in the States."

"Exploits?" Alena repeated. "I assure you I have had no exploits. Well, there was that one year in college but everyone goes through that, right?" Nervousness had gotten control of her tongue and quickly shut her mouth before anything else stupid issued forth. The man regarded her very seriously.

"You really don't know who you are?" he asked at length. "Head Auror of the American Witches and Wizards Association. You killed two of our circles and imprisoned ten more in Azkaban."

Alena figured she had absolutely nothing else to lose, so she laughed. This had to be a joke. They were on the British form of Candid Camera, that had to be it. Anytime now, everyone was going to start laughing and the camera men were going to be coming out of the bushes. "Witches and Wizards? I suppose next you're going to tell me those funny little sticks are your wands."

"What are you playing at?" he asked her quite seriously.

Alena's laughter died instantly. This wasn't a game. There were no cameras. Magic could definitely explain quite of bit of what she had seen so far that day. She hung her head in tired defeat. Hopefully being killed by magic would hurt less than being killed by other means.

* * *

Severus Snape never thought he would be called back to this duty. True, it had always remained in the back of his mind that there was a possibility of the Dark Lord returning but he had always held out hope that the threat really had passed. Alas, that was not the case. So here he sat in one of the many drawing rooms in the sprawling Malfoy Manor, trying to either come up with a viable excuse to not take part in the celebratory festivities that were going on below him or else steel himself for participating. After fourteen years of becoming comfortable with the idea of being harsh in words only, he wasn't sure he could raise a wand to inflict damage on an innocent.

"Severus!"

He cringed as Bellatrix's shrill voice carried up the stairs. It meant he would have to take part. Death Eaters across the globe were in the throws of joy at the return of their master. The best way that they dealt with this type of victory was to gather a group of unsuspecting muggles, squibs or muggleborns and torture them until dawn…or until they died, which ever came first. He hadn't realized there were so many way to torture a person before they went mad or died by their own sheer will of stopping their heart. The door to the room swung open and Bellatrix sauntered in without invitation.

"Severus, we have two very special guests with us tonight. I thought perhaps you would like first dibs."

"How uncharacteristically kind of you."

She smiled a double edged grin. "I thought since you were in imprisoned in much worse conditions that Azkaban, you deserved a little reward. Being locked up with Dumbledore and all his acceptance rubbish…I think I would have preferred the Dementors to that stupid old man."

Severus pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind and allowed no emotion to play across his face. He didn't trust Bellatrix as far as he could throw her, with or without his wand. Everything she had said or done to him had been a test of his loyalties. She was most unhappy with his lack of punishment after his tardy arrival to the Dark Lord's rebirth. He preferred her sharp accusations than her sly seduction of his graces. He remained unmoving, still seated in the chair and she took the opportunity to drape herself across the arm of the chair.

"Would you like me to bring them up here for you? Or would you prefer to do this downstairs so we all can see? It's been so long since I've seen you torture something." she whispered in his ear. He never felt more repulsed in his life, both with his past actions and with her delight in other's pain. But she posed an interesting proposition. If he was allowed to see them in private, he could easily give them escape and claim that he killed them himself and disposed of the bodies. They would only go out for more victims but at least two would keep their lives.

He turned his head slightly, bringing himself in closer proximity that he cared to be with this woman. "Bring them in here."

She slid off the chair with a grin but her eyes were hard. "Very well." He watched her slink from the room and fought the feeling of wanting to take a shower. It wasn't long before two women were thrown unceremoniously onto the expensive oriental rug. Bellatrix, Amycus, Lucius and others gathered behind them peered anxiously.

"Bellatrix."

"Yes?" She licked her lips with anticipation.

"Get out. And take everyone else with you."

Her hollow face fell and she threw him a half sneer but she did exactly what he wanted her to do. With a lazy wave of his wand the door slammed shut and bolted. Both women remained prone on the floor, one didn't much of a choice since she was bound with ropes. The other, looked like she was asleep. He got out of the chair and went over to the unbound one.

She was dressed jeans, a t-shirt and a hooded sweatshirt from the looks of it. Her long black hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. He slid the toe of his boot underneath her shoulder and pushed her over onto her back. Her eyes were wide opened and she was very much awake. She gave him a wide smile. "Severus Tobias Snape."

"How do you know me?"

"My strongest branch."

"What?"

"I think," the other woman said, "she thinks you might be related to her."

Severus, still puzzled at the strange girl on the floor, pulled a knife from his boot and knelt down next to the still bound woman. Apparently she saw the glint of the knife and screamed. He thought about stopping her but figured all the Death Eaters were listening outside the door. The more screaming, the better at this point. Struggling against her thrashing about, he finally was able to cut all the ropes loose without harming her at all. The screaming quieted immediately once she realized she was free.

"Keep your voices down," he warned them quietly. "They'll think I just tortured you into unconsciousness."

"Where are we?" the freed woman asked.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "In a lot of trouble." How could he get them to safety? The one was obviously not there completely and the other had no idea of magic. He looked over at her and realized with a jolt perhaps it wouldn't be all that hard. He had Alena Swanson sitting in front of him, the most well known American Auror there was though the look on her face didn't match the spunk he had heard about in the past. Gently, he probed her mind and found blocks in place around the better part of her memories.

"All gone."

Severus looked over at the other girl. There was something very strange about her, minus the obvious. Her facial structure was strangely…familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "What do you mean 'all gone?'"

Her fine features seemed to constrict and she closed her eyes. He could feel her concentrating, drawing in the shards of her thoughts in an effort to form a clear and concise thought. "Her memories. They're not gone but…not there." She looked up at him in hope that he understood what she was trying to say.

"My what?" Alena was saying. "My memories are gone? What memories?"

"I have to get you both out of here," he stated simply.

"No!" the girl launched herself at him and grabbed a fistful of his robes. "You need to help me. You can help! Put everything back and put it back right!"

Severus disentangled himself from her grip and held her at arms length. "I don't know you. You have me mistaken for someone else."

She shook her head wildly, tears starting to form in her dark eyes. "No, you have to know me. Zephyr Eileen Fawkes."

Fawkes? He had known a Fawkes before but that had been so very long ago. He had known a Fiona Fawkes, very well in fact but that was twenty years ago. His eyes flicked back over her face. She looked about twenty and his stomach rolled. The tears were still standing in her black eyes. _Black eyes_. Her facial structure, thank God, was inherited from her mother. Which only meant her eyes, hair and skin color had come from…

"You're," Alena whispered in awe, "you're her father?"

The girl shook off his hold and threw herself at him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes. You made me, you can fix me. The strongest branch in the family tree."

* * *

Please review! It means alot to my inspiration! 


End file.
